blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hakumen/Move List
Hakumen is a character with large normals which most on hits and counterhits can lead to big damage. Hakumen benefits from Instant Blocking more than any other character, as he gains 1/3 of a magatama per instant block. He can special-cancel his specials, allowing for unique combos and setups. His C moves have projectile autoguard during their active frames and give a magatama per projectile autoguarded. He also has an insane air dash which covers most of the screen. Hakumen gets zoned pretty easily, even with meter. Lack of combos without meter, relegates him to not doing much at the start of the round. Even with meter, a lot of his combos are still less than many other characters while still having less options. Like Jin, Hakumen is an excellent poker, but comes one change from Hero of Ikaruga to a hero of six people, Jin’s future-self has lost his famed pressure and is considered less mobile due to his huge frame, slow moves and lack of gatlings, leaving good close combat skills with Hakumen something to be desired, so he must focus on poking opponents without any magatama available. Hakumen’s Drive, , serves as his ability to counter his opponents attack. If performed at the right moment, the opponent’s attack will be negated, and Hakumen will retaliate. Does not work against throws. If used against projectiles, the counter will catch the projectile and the retaliatory attack will come out, but unless the opponent is near Hakumen, the opponent will not be damaged. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Slaying God is significantly easier to use with longer active time, and his new move takes the place of simply having projectiles disappear in collision with his sword, a barrier pops up instead, giving Hakumen room needed to plan his next set of tactics before the barrier disappears. What’s more, the damage of the barrier is proportional to the damage of the projectile stuck by Hakumen’s blade, giving him an even more powerful defensive game. Hakumen also somehow has experienced similar changes to Jin, as they both had their j.Cs reconfigured. Some of his new moves even give Hakumen better approach than in the last game. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II has turned Hakumen into a more offensive character. Almost all of his Slaying God counters can no longer be comboed from, and some of his normals have been reconfigured for pressure and mixup. His pokes and sword attacks were made slightly faster, allowing for quicker reactions and punishes. no longer activates immediately after input; instead the red barrier pops up like a normal Slaying God and only changes to the Distortion screen when the opponent’s attack connects. This change makes it easier to trick the opponent into falling prey to Hakumen’s unblockable Distortion Drive, but also riskier to pull off during a block string. In Extend, Hakumen has moved up the tier list. New configurations such as chargeable 4C and wall-bounce further increase his reach as well as damage potential. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 400 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A standard looking jab. Can cancel into itself or 2A, which can be further canceled into 214A if you want to spend meter. If you hit an aerial opponent with it, you can connect with a j.A to combo as well. It has a 5F startup, which is tied for the fastest in the game. Unfortunately it will not hit most characters if they are crouching, so it is difficult to find a great use for this move. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, this can link into 3C on counter hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 590 |Heat gain = 73 |Description = Hakumen does an upwards kick. This move suffers the same problem as 5A in that it does not hit most crouching opponents, so you’ll find yourself not using this very much. Jump cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 1110 |Heat gain = 137 |Description = Hakumen lifts his sword up and slices downward. This move is insanely useful for a number of reasons. It has a 14F startup, so with its speed and reach it is good for stuffing a lot of opponents moves at range. As an opener to a round it is a great choice for those reasons, and will catch jumps too. On an aerial opponent, 5C will knock the opponent down, allowing you to either stop and take the knockdown or follow up with 623A~A or 236A/214A. It is -12 on block, so try not to have it blocked too close to you. Very useful for autoguarding full screen projectiles for a free magatama. Starts up and recovers faster with less range in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. }} |Image = |Damage = 350 |Heat gain = ? |Description = A hilt low jab. Since this move will hit crouching, it is generally the best go-to quick poke for quick punishes. Great for frame traps after a landing blocking j.C if you do not think you have enough time to do 6A. Does not hit low. }} |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat gain = 55 |Description = Hakumen sticks his foot out and hits low. Great for frame traps and mixup, especially if you can hitconfirm 2B>214B. }} |Image = |Damage = 1050 |Heat gain = ? |Description = Hakumen lifts his sword upward while crouching. A great anti air as well as combo tool. Jump cancelable on hit, but not block. -18 on block, so avoid using this for pressure. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift this recovers quicker. }} |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = 77 |Description = A lunging shoulder attack. If you’re doing this to an aerial opponent while they are attacking, you’re pretty much guaranteed to counterhit them out of it. On hit to a ground opponent it staggers for 31 frames, allowing you to follow up with pretty much anything. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, this moves forward a little but you can no longer cancel it into a special. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it gained wallbound properties, as well as head-attribute invincibility. }} |Image = |Damage = 590x2 |Heat gain = 73x2 |Description = Hakumen does a stomp to the foe’s foot. It knocks down opponents both on the ground and in the air. Useful for mixup, and can be followed up with a combo in many scenarios. On a Counterhit you get a huge bounce, and can follow up with a jump in, falling j.C > land 2C > etc. OR 6B (CH) > 6C > super if you want unburstable lazy big damage. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, this hits low, but in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, this now becomes a 2-hit overhead with no special cancels, removes one guard primer. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, no longer removes a primer. }} ( ) (Hold to charge/delay) |Image = |Damage = 1300 (No Charge), 1600 (Partial Charge), 2000 (Full Charge) |Heat gain = 161 (No Charge), 198 (Partial Charge), 248 (Full Charge) |Description = Hakumen does a huge outward sword swing. Has a large startup (17F) and huge recovery, as well as being -14 on block. Does a massive 1640 damage, but can be held (charged) to do 1940 damage. The big uses of this move are for combos after 236A/214A, and 6C is Hakumen’s only move that combos into Shippū super without CH. This move is generally only good outside of combos against Tager, as he has a hard time coming in and punishing it. On a Counterhit, you get 6C (CH) > 6C > Shippū. Fully delayed version launches a downed opponent. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, range is shorter but max delaying produces huge hitstun and removes a guard primer. From BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend onward, causes slide on CH. }} |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 149 |Description = Hakumen crouches and does a quick sword sweep on the ground that hits low. Has a 9F startup and reaches decently far, making it a great counterpoke as well as a quick low. On hit it knocks down, but you cannot combo off of it. On counterhit, you can follow up with 6B, 5C, or 2C optimally. This move is -16 on block, so if you’re too close you run a risk of getting punished for throwing this out. Can link to a 2B or another 3C on normal hit. }} ( ) (Hold to charge/delay) |Image = |Damage = 700 (No/Partial Charge), 1600 (Full Charge) |Heat gain = 86 (No/Partial Charge), 198 (Full Charge) |Description = Hakumen performs a swift stab forward at a long range with very quick speed. Main poke with long range, can counter hit link into 6C or another 4C. Only reaches straight forward. Small disadvantage on block. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it can be charged like his 6C. On full charge, does large damage and chains to Renka. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 380 |Heat gain = 39 |Description = Hakumen sticks his hand out at a slightly downward angle. Can chain into itself and late into j.A. Not terribly useful, but can be used to combo off of 5A on an aerial opponent. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 590 |Heat gain = 73 |Description = Hakumen sticks one leg out pointing downward. Jump cancelable, so it can make for somewhat decent pressure and mixup. Has good potential to cross up as well. For comboing purposes, it is useful to combo with when j.2C would not allow for a follow up. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 900 |Heat gain = 111 |Description = Hakumen does a wide outward slash aimed horizontally. New move in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, which makes for awesome horizontal air poke with good approach usage. Resembles Jin’s new j.C. Only with more range. Causes wall-stick in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. }} CS: (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = A big two-handed turning slash in the air angled downward. It is fairly slow with a 14F startup, but has a huge hitbox and usually a good damage payoff on counter hit. Also shares the attributes of the other C moves for autoguarding projectiles. Good for ending air combos and using it in the middle of other combos and to pick off people from the ground. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, the command is instead j.2C. }} CS: (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 980 |Heat gain = 121 |Description = Hakumen pushes his sword’s edge forward, pushing back the opponent in the air when hit. Near a corner, you can repeat multiple times for pretty big damage. Midscreen, you can do 2C > j.2C > airdash > j.C oftentimes if they are close enough to you. Not really useful to use on opponents on the ground. Although it does not state it in the frame data, this move can also autoguard projectiles in its active frames. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, the command is changed to j.2A. Can no longer combo into itself in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, even on CH and corner, but can be jump canceled. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 800x2 |Heat gain = 0, 99x2 |Description = Hakumen shoots an explosive palm discharge into his opponent once he grabs them. Opponent is launched when this connects, can combo into Guren on everyone except Carl, but this is no longer the case in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Does less damage in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. The damage is also fixed. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1600 |Heat gain = 0, 198 |Description = Hakumen shoves the opponent behind him then afterwards kicks them. Combos off from the wallbounce effect, does less damage in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift with loss of comboing. Also does fixed damage in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift as well. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0x2, 1500 |Heat gain = 0x2, 186 |Description = Hakumen grabs his opponent, then does a smashing elbow attack. Knocks opponent straight down. If close to the ground, this can start some deadly magatama combos. Reduced and fixed damage in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Very seldomly used due to the practicality of Hakumen’s Drive on defense. It is advised to use Haku’s CA when the opponent uses a tight or highly unpredictable blockstring to escape the corner. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Hakumen removes his sheath from behind his holster, then swipes away at his target with it. Requires 2 magatama to use. Hakumen’s Crush Trigger in particular, is plus on barrier block, which makes it very hard to punish compared to other Crush Triggers. }} Drive |Japanese name = 斬神 Zanshin |English localization = God Slash |English name = Slaying God |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Hakumen blocks his opponent’s attack, then he reverses it with a various attacks. Depending on what direction use, Hakumen will do a different counter for each one. Gives one magatama for each counter landed successfully. The counter will activate as a missed 'connect with initial blow' type move if Hakumen blocks a non-physical attack unless the is within range of the actual attacking part of the move. }} |Image = |Damage = -- (Catch), 0, 1400 (Attack) |Heat gain = -- (Catch), (0, 322)* (Attack) |Description = Standard counter, grabs his opponent with a one-armed shoulder throw. Vulnerable at the start, but has the longest active period of all the counters. Catches overheads and mid attacks. If successful, tosses the opponent behind you, dealing 1700 damage and giving you 1 star of meter. Counter starts on frame 7 and lasts for 12 frames, but you cannot combo off of this. Gives the biggest damage payoff but is the hardest to hit most of the time. Mostly only useful for REALLY slow attacks (Jin’s 6B, Tager’s charge B sledge) But oftentimes can be hard to react to overheads with. Can also be useful against opponent’s trying to cross you up with aerial moves. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, this move can be delayed, but also blockable. }} |Image = |Damage = -- (Catch), 0, 1400 (Attack) |Heat gain = -- (Catch), (0, 322)* (Attack) |Description = Counters forward and disorients enemy with a swift backfist. Active on the first frame and lasts 7 frames, like 2D. Counters high and mid attacks. Deals 0 damage and building 0 meter, but has a long enough falling animation to jump in and connect with a falling j.C/j.2C into whatever, tensionless or non. This counter is especially useful against those ground overheads that you react to. Instead of simply blocking, try to get in the habit of using 6D and punishing. Activation is delayed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma }} |Image = |Damage = -- (Catch), 0, 1100 (Attack) |Heat gain = -- (Catch), (0, 253)* (Attack) |Description = Low counter, lifts then on the foots and swings them over. Active immediately. Catches mid and low attacks. If successful, tosses the opponent behind you, dealing 1020 damage and giving you 1 star of meter. Active on the first frame and lasts 7 frames. Useful on wakeup against force-guard situations (Jin’s projectile, Litchi’s spinning staff super). Because holding down-back and D allows you to option select guarding and blocking if you do not get the reversal. Also good for frametraps like Tager’s 5C > B Sledge. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- (Catch), 0, 2000 (Attack) |Heat gain = -- (Catch), (0, ?)* (Attack) |Description = Jumping counter, thrusts upward with a somersault kick. Active immediately. Catches any attack that can hit you while airborn in frames 1-9. If successful, tosses the opponent above and behind Hakumen, dealing 1610 damage and giving you 1 star of meter. You cannot combo off of it, but it is still useful for baiting opponents’ 6A’s and Dragon punches. Also good to stall your airdash momentum. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, this has more untech time. }} Overdrive |Japanese name = 鬼神 Kishin |English name = Fierce God |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Increases the Magatama recharge rate and enables D to Special Attack canceling, but temporarily disables his Crush Trigger.}} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Empty Sky Forbidden Form: Heavenfall |Japanese name = 虚空陣禁義 天骸 Kokūjin Kingi: Tengai |English name = Void Formation Forbidden Right: Heaven Corpse |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Hakumen kicks the opponent with the first blow of Renka; if it connects, he then turns over and stomps them to the ground, using that to bounce-vault high above them. He then descends upon them with a falling two-handed smash from his sword. The Active Flow version causes a massive burst of pale smoke to emit upon connecting. }} Special moves CS: |Japanese name = 紅蓮 Guren |English name = Crimson Lotus |Image = |Damage = 560 |Heat gain = 69 |Description = Lunges forward and thrusts with the hilt of his sword. Costs 1 magatama. Wallbounces opponents if they were airborn or knocked down. Does not launch standing opponents. Useful for combos on launched opponents, as you can connect with a 6C and optional super afterwards. on the ground it is an ok combo piece if you were to say, do 2B>236A>623A~A. Alright to cancel your largely frame disadvantaged moves as a frame trap. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, the command is changed to 214A. }} |Japanese name = 鬼蹴 Kishū |English localization = Demonic Leg |English name = Demonic Kick |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = A command dash of sorts. Costs 1 magatama. Has upper body invulnerability, so can be use to avoid certain attacks off the ground. Covers more distance than his normal dash, and can be canceled into as a combo extender. Decent for tick throws every once in awhile, but it fairly telegraphed so use it sparingly. }} (during Kishū) |Japanese name = 閻魔 Enma |English localization = Hades |English name = Yama |Image = |Damage = 860 |Heat gain = 106 |Description = Cancels the command dash into an uppercut. Costs 1 magatama. Launches opponents on hit, and can be jump canceled on hit or block. Useful for damage maximizing combos for only a total of 2 stars. Can also be used as a counter hit bait due to its upper body invulnerability. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, the move comes out much faster for setup time. }} CSII onward: |Japanese name = 蓮華  ''Renka'' |English localization = Lotus |English name = Lotus Flower |Image = |Damage = 830, 860 |Heat gain = 103, 106 |Description = Does a standing low sweep kick, then a back turning kick which launches the opponent on either hit. Costs 2 magatama. The first hit is a low attack, and even reverse prorates (120%). Has a fast startup of 9 frames, so rolling to the other side of your opponent and canceling into Renka is a decently fast crossup low which can lead to big damage in the corner. Fatal Counters. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it gained wallbounce properties. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, the second hit kicks the opponent into the air. }} (in the air) |Japanese name = 火蛍 Hotaru |English localization = Firefly |English name = Fire Worm |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = 186 |Description = Hakumen does a diagonal kick upward, stopping air momentum. Costs 2 magatama. This move is insanely useful. Has anti air invulnerability (frames 1-14 invincible) but recovers quickly such that it is completely safe, makes for a great move if you really need one more hit to end the match. The move is jump cancelable and resets jump options, making it decent for extending mid screen air combos for more damage (j.B> j.C > j.214B > j.C.) On top of all of that, the move is considered GROUNDED even though it is in the air. This property is generally only given to 6A’s and anti airs, and what it means is that it is unblockable in the air unless they IB or barrier. Removes one guard primer and fatal counters in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma this move lifts Hakumen diagonally a bit, making it easy to whiff against some crouching opponents. }} |Japanese name = 残鉄 Zantetsu |English localization = Rending Steel |English name = Remnant Iron |Image = |Damage = 2430, 550 |Heat gain = 301, 68 |Description = Massive overhead slash for the first hit (must be blocked high), followed by a sweeping slash (must be blocked low). Costs 3 magatama. Safe on block, and does huge damage. can be comboed into from 214B(One hit), throws into the corner, and 5C during ground state. The damage output from this special alone is huge, making the stars always worth it when it is a guaranteed hit. The “mixup” portion of this move is good at first, but players tend to adapt to watching for this overhead quickly as Hakumen does not really have blockstrings. Removes one guard primer if either strike hits, but only one will be removed. The second hit has pulling effect in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, allowing extended combos. }} (in the air) |Japanese name = 椿祈 Tsubaki |English localization = Camellia |English name = Praying Camellia |Image = |Damage = 2200 |Heat gain = 273 |Description = Spinning sword slash angled downward which knocks down opponents on hit. Costs 3 magatama. Can be used as an air combo ender, to knock down the opponent, or tigerkneed (2147C) as a quick overhead. If done low enough to the ground you can pick up a combo afterwards. Recovers quicker and removes one guard primer in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. From BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II onward, causes groundslide instead of simply knocks down. }} (in the air) |Japanese name = 咢刀 Agito |English localization = Agito |English name = Outspoken Blade |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = -- |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Hakumen does a quick aerial claw swipe at an angle similar to Jin’s j.2C and causes knock-down. Costs 1 magatama. Mainly serves as combo-ender. }} |Japanese name = 鵺柳 Yanagi |English name = Nue Willow |Image = |Damage = 1500 |Heat gain = -- |Description = New counter move in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Costs 1 magatama. Hakumen dashes forward with Zanshin via bracing himself with his leading arm. If triggered, Hakumen counters with a collar-grabbing slam-toss. Also blocks low attacks, but to offset this coverage it does not block projectiles. Recovery can be special-canceled. }} Distortion Drives ( ) (Hold to delay) |Japanese name = 虚空陣: 疾風 Kokūjin: Shippū |English localization = CT: Judgment: Squall CS: Empty Sky Form: Summer’s Advance |English name = Void Formation: Gale |Image = |Damage = 40005500 (Sword), 2500 (Wave) |Heat gain = (9201265) (Sword), (575) (Wave) |Description = Huge downward sword slash which releases a projectile wave. Costs 4 magatama. You can charge this move and it becomes unblockable—however, you aren’t invincible while charging, and the opponent can just jump over it. If you predict their jump, you could try releasing it at the exact moment their jump startup occurs, but that’s a guess that is not in your favor. This move can still be canceled into other specials, as long as it hits/is blocked. The projectile wave deals significantly less damage than the initial hit of the super, but luckily the sword slash has great range so typically it is the part that connects. Good for comboing off of 6C if you have the meter to spare. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, the move is somewhat slower and removes two guard primer points. }} |Japanese name = 虚空陣: 雪風 Kokūjin: Yukikaze |English localization = CT: Judgment: Snowstorm CS: Empty Sky Form: Winter’s Riposte |English name = Void Formation: Snow Wind |Image = |Damage = -- (Catch), 3800 (Attack) |Heat gain = -- (Catch), (874) (Attack) |Description = Counter super. Hakumen counters with a double handed battoujutsu attack in one stroke. Costs 4 magatama. Active on the first frame and counters mid and high attacks. If it counters successfully, Hakumen does a long charge up and moves forward quickly with a big sword slash. If you counter physical attacks, you freeze the opponent (even if they Rapid their attack) making it a guaranteed hit. Countering projectiles causes the counter to work, but the opponent can move out of the way. The slash is unblockable, so generally they have to superjump out of the way to get it. There is a faster version of this attack that activates when you hit with it in the first active frame of countering and when you reversal it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, this can also now counter low attacks. This move is also passed onto Jin. In unlimited form this attack does not need a Counter-Hit of the opponent to work. In Overdrive, following Hakumen’s first slash is several other slashes. This move does massive damage in Overdrive. }} |Japanese name = 虚空陣奥義: 夢幻 Kokūjin Ōgi: Mugen |English localization = CT: Retribution: Infinity CS: Empty Sky True Form: Light of Judgment CP: Light of Judgment |English name = Void Formation Secret: Fantasy |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Costs 8 magatama, and Hakumen goes into a long super animation. From there his meter starts draining quickly, but while you still have meter you get infinite specials and supers. You cannot rapid cancel in this mode. This is the mode where the infamous 100% combos originated, but it is fairly unpractical. It is confirmed that 6D > Mugen > Combo works. Slower startup in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift.}} Astral Heat CS/CP/CF: Hold , then |Japanese name = 虚空陣奥義 悪滅 Kokūjin Ōgi: Akumetsu |English localization = CT: Retribution: Perish Evil CS: Empty Sky True Form: Judgment of the Sword CP: Judgment of the Sword |English name = Void Formation Secret: Perish Evil |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Hakumen counters the opponents attack, then with a swing of his sword causes paint brush strokes to turn the screen black, instantly killing the enemy. Costs 8 magatama. Counters highs, lows and throws. Does not counter projectiles. Can counter all astrals except Carl’s, another Hakumen’s and depending on the time left for Arakune’s astral to end it can counter him also.}} Category:Move List Navigation